Jet Lag
by marteloise
Summary: Dreamer fic. Totally AU, no aliens..
1. Prologue

Characters: M/L  
  
Rating: eh.. I'm not very good with all the US ratings.. so I would say G or at least the same rating than the show.. ;0)  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing. i know that, you know that, everyone knows that ! !  
  
Summary: France is strike-bound (lol, don't have enough fingers to count how many times it happens) and max and liz are waiting for their flights to go back to the States.... If you want to know more, you'll have to read!!!  
  
A/N: the title is from the film "Décalage horaire" (jet lag in french) with Jean Reno and Juliette Binoche  
  
Prologue :  
  
Roissy-Charles De Gaulle Airport :  
  
Looking around, the tall man seemed surprised to see the place not as packed as usual . But his questions were answered when he heard a soft voice resonating in the speakers :  
  
"ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform you that all the flights have been cancelled due to a national strike. For more informations, please ask your airline compagny or your travel agency "  
  
"Shit!" he cursed, "that's all I needed !!!"  
  
Of course, there had to be quite a crowd waiting for their turn in front of the counter of the American airlines company. Trying not to bump into people looking lost and shocked, he finally reached his destination.  
  
After a few minutes of standing in line, his turn eventually arrived and when the flight attendant looked up, her annoyance disappeared and was replaced by a large smile. "How can I help you ,sir?" she said in a sugary voice. "Do you know when I would be able to fly back to NY?" "I am sorry sir. All the French personnel of the airport gave a strike notice for 2 days but they could stop at any minute or even prolong it if they want to." "How come no one seems to know about this strike notice?" She let out a flirtatious giggle, and answered : "As a lot of foreigners, it seems that you haven't watched French news.", while looking him over, she noticed his suit, his small suitcase and his briefcase. For her, he was the embodiment of the successful businessman. To keep the conversation going with this handsome specimen, she added with a fluttering of her eyelashes: "Do you happen to have a ticket for the first class compartment?" "Yes, I do" he replied while giving her a questionning look. "In those situations, if nothing has changed by tonight, the company generally offers a room in a 3 stars hotel to its first class passengers."  
  
Giving her one of his half-smiles, he said a thank-you before going back with the other unfortunate passengers.Thinking about this major change of plan, he took his phone out of his pocket, started to dial a number and almost run into a short brunnette woman. He heard her starting to insult him but neither looked back nor respond, he had more important things in mind. "Hello, Pam, it's me.."  
  
"lady and gentleman, we regret to inform you that all the flights have been cancelled due to a national strike. For more informations, please ask your airline compagny or your travel agency "  
  
A young brown-eyed woman walked across the airport. It was all she needed: a strike. How long would it last ?? She had to get the hell away from here. Other matters had occupied her mind, making her forget to check the news. It was simply predictable. Nothing could go right for once. She would have to put up with the delay, she thought, making a face. She bought a newspaper at a kiosk and made her way toward the coffee machine. She had spotted her new best friend quite quickly. What could be more welcoming than caffeine in a moment like this?? She waited, deep in thought, for the cup to be filled. Would the strike continue until the night or could a miracle happen ?? "I want to take a bath.." she mumbled "a hot bubble bath to forget this crappy reality.. " She let out a sigh. Then the realisation hit her. "Oh no!" She muttered. No bath until she was home.That meant not until countless hours of strike and a dozen hours of flight.. "Urk! Not what I have planned..". She looked up and saw an old man watching her like she had grown a second head. "What? Never seen someone in deep conversation with themselves?" Did everyone have something against her?  
  
She was going to take a sip of her coffee when a man slighty jostled her from behind, enough to make her coffee "dance" in its cup. "If it spills over on me, I swear.." She looked up and saw that the tall man was still going without a word of apology. Not able to contain herself, she shouted "You jerk! Can't even say sorry ??" and noticing the cell in his hand she added "Hope your battery is gonna die during your so-important conversation, you bastard!". He ignored her completely but it had calmed her down to say a few bad words. However she was still wishing to 'meet' him again just to make him swallow his phone. She smiled at the thought while she walked away.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 0ne  
  
It was a little after six o'clock, and liz was bored. She had gone around the airport three times, visited the duty free shop twice and drunk at least three cups of coffee.. Deciding to explore the bathroom, it proved to be a real challenge to fit between the pan, her suitcase and the space necessary to close the door. It was at this precise moment that her cell chose to start playing "I will survive". How appropriate, she thought, thanks maria. At the second ringing, she decided to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie, here you are. Do you know that I need you? You have to come back !!! Michael can't stand in for you.. Like I'm gonna tell him all the things we used to talk about. Do you know what he did to me yesterday? He.."  
  
Propping the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she was listening to Maria, she tried to move her suitcase in order to open the door..  
  
"Maria, maria, maria.I'm at the airport but there's a strike. I don't know when I will be able to fly back and I'm in the bathroom right now.."  
  
"What???!! Didn't you tell me that you were coming home today, Lizzie, it's your best friend here!!" Maria shouted in the phone.  
  
But, wanting to preserve her eardrum, Liz instinctively moved her ear away from the source of the noise.  
  
Wrong move.  
  
"No! NO!NO!Shit, my phone,shit!" she yelled, watching her cell disappearing in the still-working toilet flush.  
  
Her mourning was interrupted when she was startled by a voice coming from the stall next to hers.. "Watch your language, young lady!!"  
  
Surprised and flustered, she exited the bathroom under the disapproving looks of some old ladies..  
  
Now, she was a woman on a mission.. She needed to find a phone quickly. She couldn't afford to have Maria thinking that she didn't want to talk to her because,in this case, she would have to face a frustrated Michael. Or, worse, a Maria believing that something serious had happened to her (like kidnapping, rape..). She would for sure, alerted the police and her parents... Who said that Maria overreacted???  
  
She scanned the room searching for a poor soul with a cell ... and her eyes fell on a good-looking man sitting on a bench.. Good-looking?? LIAR!! An handsome guy using his phone but who seemed strangely familiar to Liz..  
  
She walked towards him, just in time to catch his last sentence "Yeah, I love you too." he said, feeling observed, he looked up and met liz's gaze. She didn't know why, but the combination of these amber eyes and those words sent shivers down her spine.. She had unconsciously stopped just a few steps away from him and they started a staring contest. Both having unreadable looks, both trying to find out into each other's eyes the reason why they couldn't tear their gaze away, why they didn't want to. Some yelling broke the spell, causing her to look behind him. Curious to see what had caught her attention, he turned around to watch what was happening.. It was simply a couple arguing.. Looking at him again, his back to her, she recognized him:  
  
"Oh. My. God, you're the man with no manners !!" she said surprised, while she moved a little closer to him.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He replied, looking back at her and totally confused."What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about a guy who doesn't even have the decency to apology when he bumps into someone.." She responded, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Do you happen to be the charming lady who called me names a few hours ago?" he said with a smirk, remembering her cries of indignation.  
  
"Oh, you've noticed? I'm so pleasantly surprised that it has really affected you!" she answered sarcastically, slightly tilting her head, causing some strands of hair to come and stroke her face.  
  
"I think it was hard to miss.." he told her absent-mindedly while for the first time he took in her figure. Not only did she have a really pretty face, but a body to die for. She was clad in a caramel knee-length skirt that showed her slender legs and he could also make out a little cleavage and her slim waist through her white close-fitting blouse.  
  
"Like what you see?" she interrupted.  
  
"Maybe not" he teased, giving her a smirk again.  
  
"I know what you mean" she said, nodding.  
  
"You don't like your physical appearance?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I don't like what I'm seeing either.." she replied, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"You're the first to think so" he smiled, quite amused by this conversation.  
  
"There's a first for everything.. even for disillusion." She shrugged.  
  
He chuckled "With whom do I have the pleasure to share this lovely conversation.?"  
  
"Liz Parker, the woman who promised to make you swallow your phone. But I won't do it right now because I'm in desperate need to use it at this moment in time." She said in a serious voice.  
  
"Max Evans, nice to meet you too !!" They shook hands. "So, need my cell? How can I refuse?It's so nicely ask." He ironically added.  
  
"But it's not like you can refuse."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, you have to do something if you want to be forgiven.."  
  
"Who says I care if I'm forgiven or not?"  
  
"You, unconsciously. Otherwise, you would have told me to 'get lost'.." She said, giving him a smile.  
  
"Or maybe I'm just too polite.." He smiled before adding "I have a question: don't you have a phone, like, I don't know, the two-third of the population?"  
  
"It perished in tragic circumstances.." She responded, never breaking eye contact  
  
"Care to tell more?" He asked, giving her his cell.  
  
"Thanks. Eh, no. Let it rest in peace" This comment owed her a funny look from Max.  
  
Liz sat down next to him and dialled Maria's number.  
  
"Hello Maria, it's Liz.."  
  
"No Maria, nothing happened to me.."  
  
"And no Maria, I didn't hang up on you on purpose.. I've just had a little problem, that's all.."  
  
"What happened? ehh.." Liz turned to see Max studying her and listening to her conversation.  
  
"It.. disapeared into the toilet flush.." she mumbled and saw Max laughing at her. She couldn't help but thought that he had a beautiful laugh.  
  
Max didn't listen to her conversation anymore but just kept staring at her. She was beautiful even when she was blushing, embarrassed that he had heard the 'tragic' end of her phone.. Her eyes fascinated him.. He couldn't look away..He couldn't think of anything else.. He shook his head.. What was happening to him?? He already had someone in his life.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the feminine voice resonating in the airport:  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, American airlines first class passengers are asked to present themselves at the counter of the company. Thank you."  
  
"Damn! I have to go!" He got up, gathered his belongings, said a quick good- bye to Liz and walked away.. Liz, who was still engrossed in her conversation, suddenly realized he was leaving, and standing up she shouted:  
  
"Max! Max! Your phone!!!"  
  
But he was already away, her cries drowned out by the growing hubbub..  
  
"Liz, Liz, I'm still here, you know!!"  
  
Liz looked down at the cell she was still holding in her hand, and remembered her conversation with Maria.  
  
"I'm here Maria, I'm here.."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The man who lent me his phone.."  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know ?"  
  
"You shouted his name in my ear, sweetie.."  
  
They shared a laugh before Liz kept going..  
  
"He had to go but he has forgotten his phone.."  
  
"Was he cute?"  
  
"No, he was gorgeous.."  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the fbs !!!  
  
Hope you will like this part. ;0)  
  
Chapter two  
  
She was still sitting on a bench at the airport, pondering what to do concerning the forgotten phone and its owner. How could she find him again before he would leave ??? She was sure he was the type of man who couldn't live without his cell.  
  
She was startled when it began ringing, playing one of those stressful and corny ring tones, that only a businessman or someone without taste could choose.. She wondered which one he could be.. She finally decided to answer, praying it wouldn't be one of his conquests or, worse, his girlfriend.. She could always tell them she had kidnapped him..  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who are you?" answered a feminine and slightly cold voice.  
  
'bingo!' Liz thought but spoke in a neutral ton  
  
"Max Evans's living answering machine.. How can I help you?"  
  
"How can you help me? Firstly, do tell me what you have done to my brother. There's no way in hell he would let someone else touch his phone..Oh my god, tell me he isn't in the hospital." responded the woman, her voice starting to raise in panic.  
  
Her brother? She unconsciously relaxed, but why on earth did she care?  
  
"He's still alive, nothing happened, don't worry. Well, except he forgot his phone after he let me borrow it"  
  
"Are you sure?No accident at all?"  
  
Liz rolled her eyes  
  
"No, just a civilized conversation!"  
  
"We'll start again.. Who are you? Where are you? How come my brother left you in possession of his dear cell? And how do you intend to give it back to him?"  
  
"oh god, you sound like his mother.." Liz said exasperated, but thought 'or simply very Maria-ish??'  
  
Max Evans was smiling. The flight attendant had just told him that a lot of strikers would normally go back to work tomorrow and his airline company had offered him a night in a 3 stars-hotel in compensation.  
  
Life was sweet..  
  
But why on earth couldn't this thought go without the image of a short brunette flashing in his mind???  
  
Anyways, he was involved in a serious relationship and he knew that he would never meet her again, so, why bothered??  
  
Liz was walking towards the American airlines counter searching for Mr. Gorgeous Guy ..  
  
Where could he be?  
  
She moved closer and started to talk to the flight attendant  
  
"Do you happen to know if a Mr. Evans came here?"  
  
"Mr.Evans?" she responded with a dreamy look "he just walked away a couple minutes ago" she added with a sigh.  
  
Disturbed by the woman's behavior, or rather her reaction to Max's name, she walked away, trying to think about Plan B..  
  
Here she was, wondering why she was following Isabel Evans's plans, the woman she had just had on the phone and who had helped her to think of differents ways to give back the phone to its owner "if she didn't want to be responsible of a heart-attack".. Yeah, definitely Maria-ish.  
  
She looked around and made her way towards the reception.  
  
"Mr. Max Evans is asked to present himself at reception. Thank you"  
  
What? What had he done? What did they want? They had interrupted his daydreaming and scared the shit out of him...  
  
After searching for a few minutes where it was, he finally walked towards the reception only to see a familiar short cute brunette waving at him like her life depended on it.. It made him smiled..  
  
"Eh..Hi again.."  
  
"Do you know that it had been ten minutes since they so nicely made the call? But don't worry, while I was waiting for you, I was, fortunately, in wonderful company.." she said, giving a death look to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, honey?" and with that, she gave him a mind- blowing smile, took his arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Care to tell me what was all that?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing"  
  
"Nothing? You made me call over all the airport, seemed to have a die wish for that woman and called me honey. Nothing at all?"  
  
"You want to know? I will tell you." She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I very politely asked her if she could make a little announcement over the PA.. But she kept rambling about the airport policy, no personal message and on and on and on.. SO, I had to invent this great story about how I lost my fiancé in the airport and I couldn't find him because I had his phone and that I was very desperate because we had to go."  
  
Max was way beyond amused by how Liz waved her free hand about as she spoke, making sweeping gestures in the air and couldn't help but be fascinated by her sparkling eyes .  
  
"At that point, I was ready to jump over the counter to strangle her with the cord of her microphone. At the end, she took pity, or rather, got really really annoyed and made the announcement."  
  
"But why the death look?"  
  
"Hey, I've just told her you were my fiancé and she looked at you like you were her next meal!!"  
  
"A little jealous, aren't we??" Why couldn't he help but be immensely pleased knowing that she had said he was her fiancé .He mentally shrugged.  
  
"Once I've said that something is mine, it's mine. Period. Anyways, it is not the problem here. I did that to give you this " she said, putting out of her bag the heart of the problem and giving it to him.  
  
"My phone!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, your phone. Someone told me that you couldn't live without it.."  
  
"Who?" praying really hard, without knowing why, that it wasn't his girlfriend..  
  
"A certain person who, I think, organizes things, loves to have control over your life and had the greatest pleasure in telling me why and how I should try to find you. I actually had a list of ten 'wonderful' ways to lay hands on you.."  
  
" Isabel?" he said laughing  
  
"Yeah, poor me.." she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Can I tempt you with a coffee, after all those efforts?"  
  
"Well, you could definitely tempt me with many things" She told him suggestively before regretfully adding "But my lover is called Caffeine" She paused. "And I just happened to know personnally a lovely coffee- machine over there." She finished in a conspiratorial manner  
  
They laughed together and once arrived in front of it Max asked "So you want some of 'lover-boy' I suppose.."  
  
"Hell yes, fourth coffee here I am!!"  
  
"Fourth?" he said, raising his eyebrow. "I think it's rather 'chocolate here you are' " and pushed the chocolate key.  
  
"Hey, what have you done?"  
  
" I think you're just a little too excited for a fourth coffee or for tea."  
  
"Me, excited??"  
  
"If I recall correctly, you wanted to strangle an innocent woman with the cord of her microphone.." he teased.  
  
"Innocent, my.." she began to mumble  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Pure ears here " he said, pointing to his ears  
  
"I would rather say 'big ones' " she teased  
  
"hey!!"  
  
"But they're big in a cute way." she added, rolling her eyes.  
  
They spent a few minutes like this, having some small talk, laughing, teasing each other like old friends but both aware that their encounter was coming to an end.  
  
They looked into each other eyes, not even realizing they were trying to memorize every single detail of the other.  
  
"Well," Liz sighed "it was really nice meeting you ."  
  
"The pleasure was mutual" Max smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the chocolate !!"  
  
They shook hands, perhaps a little longer than necessary and left in opposite directions, not understanding the slight twinge of sorrow they were feeling.  
  
Max got into a cab after he had, waited for what had felt like an eternity outside the airport. He looked at the sky through the window. The clouds and the falling night were giving it a dark color and it was starting to pour..  
  
When the cab made a U-turn to leave the parking-lot, Max couldn't help but give a last glance at the airport. That was when he saw her. She had just exited the airport and looked slightly bewildered. It was late, it was raining and she was practically alone for God knew how much time if she was waiting for one of the rare cabs.  
  
He looked at the driver and asked:  
  
"Could you go back to the airport please?"  
  
The man, who had watched his passenger through the rear-view mirror, nodded with a knowing look on his face and started to turn back.  
  
TBC. 


	4. chapter 3

Thanks again for your replies !!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The cab stopped just in front of Liz. Searching for something in her bag, she looked up surprised and met Max's gaze who had just rolled down the car window.  
  
"Need a ride, lady?" he asked with a smile  
  
"Do you happen to be my knight in shining armor, coming to save me from this place and from this weather?" She responded, soaking wet.  
  
"Yes, today seems to be let's-be-Liz Parker's savior. I just can't resist helping a damsel in distress." He paused, looking at her and added " But get in, it's pouring.."  
  
He got out of the car, and like a true gentleman, held the door open for her. Once she was inside, he ran under the rain to get in by the other side.  
  
"So, after this chivalrous kidnapping, please tell me where you're planning to hold me hostage, kind sir. In a keep?" She smirked.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you've only gotten a poor knight who doesn't own a castle. You will have to content yourself with the hotel chosen by American Airlines."  
  
"How charming. I just hope you don't often kidnap weak women waiting alone in the night."  
  
"Do you know,that for us, men, women are so confusing??"  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow, intrigued.  
  
"One minute I'm called Prince Charming and the next I'm a kidnapper.." And added muttering "They're crazy, don't make any sense.."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing at all, I was just saying that I hope they have some free rooms in the hotel "  
  
"Yeah, and you will have to work on your recoveries too." She laughed, locked gaze with him and said in a more serious tone:  
  
"Do you know that I am more than glad to see you?"  
  
He chuckled and replied "It's always good to know"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't very fond of staying alone outside while waiting for a cab"  
  
"That's why I came back . Big brother's instinct you know." He said trying to interpret his urge to take care of her.  
  
She gave him a little smile, one of those you couldn't tell if it was a happy or a sad one, and turned her head to look through the window, both of them never noticing the small grin on the driver's face.  
  
Once they arrived at the hotel,they directly went to the reception, from where a tall thin man was scrutinizing them.  
  
"Do you have a free room for one night, please?"  
  
The man gave them a knowing look that made them pretty uncomfortable, like he was waiting for them to jump each other right there, right then.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, all the rooms have already been reserved"  
  
"I have a room offered by American Airlines, is it possible to make it a twin beds room please?"  
  
At this point, the man in front of them was dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm really sorry but all the rooms left are with king size beds."  
  
The first thought that crossed Max and Liz's minds, without even knowing why, was 'you pervert!!' but Max looked down at the petite brunette next to him. She was soaked and he wouldn't be surprised if she caught a cold. He just couldn't put her back in a cab (if he managed to find one ) and let her spend the night searching for a hotel.  
  
He took his decision, hoping she wouldn't misunderstand his intentions.  
  
"Can you give us the key please?"  
  
He put his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the escalator. While they were walking away, they never saw the receptionist smiling, thinking he was the new Cupid.  
  
They arrived in the large room which was decorated with taste and took in its furnishings, but it didn't keep Liz from finally voicing her uncertainty.  
  
"Ok look. I appreciate your help and all and you seem to be a good guy but I have to make clear that there's no way in hell that I would sleep with you!"  
  
"What? Am I that repulsive?" He joked but added seriously "it's not what you think. I've simply taken this room because you have to change if you don't want to be sick. Please don't think that I only took it to have sex with you."  
  
"Only?" she said smiling.  
  
Max rolled his eyes and replied "I thought we were having a serious conversation, not playing with words."  
  
"Ok. Seriously, I just don't usually sleep in the same bedroom than strangers, and moreover when there's only one bed. For all I know you could be a crazy serial killer."  
  
"Yeah.." he said falsely defeated and shaking his head. "First I was a jerk, then Prince Charming, without forgetting just before that I was your hero.I suddenly became a kidnapper and now I'm a serial killer.. What will I be next time? Rapist or robber?"  
  
"Stop joking, I'm serious this time"  
  
"Honestly I understand. I could sleep on this armchair but I'm sure you wouldn't feel more secure. I will sleep in the salon next to the entrance hall, don't worry."  
  
Liz looked at him surprised but also slightly happy.  
  
"Are you sure that it won't disturb you?"  
  
"No, I was the one to offer, remember."  
  
Liz gave him the second mind-blowing smile of the day (what? Did he really count them?) and he was pleased with himself.  
  
"Do you want to use the bathroom now or can I go first?"  
  
"Go ahead, I will call the room service to see if we can have something to eat"  
  
After he had ordered some meal, Max sat on the bed and started to type on his laptop with the sound of Liz's shower in the background, distracting him from working. But all his attempts to concentrate failed when a samba melody started to play.  
  
He got up, and after searching several seconds, he found the source of the noise in his coat pocket.  
  
"Oh my god! What had she done to you? She corrupted you, didn't she?" he muttered to his now cheerful cell.  
  
He finally answered only to be taken aback by a more than joyful 'hello'.  
  
"eh, I don't want to sound rude but who are you?"  
  
"You're Max, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm Maria, Liz's best friend. I see that she finally found you!"  
  
"Nice to talk to you, but how do you have my phone number?"  
  
"Do you know this thing called Caller ID? It's very useful sometimes. I suppose she isn't with you now."  
  
"Eh, well, in fact.. She's in.. eh, the bathroom ."  
  
"Can't you tell her through the door that I'm on the phone?"  
  
"Eh.." He paused "In fact, it could be difficult because she's under the shower."  
  
"Wait!! Where are you?"  
  
"At the hotel.."  
  
"WHAT??"she shouted. "If you hurt her, I'm taking the next plane and I will track you down until you pay, understood?"  
  
Max put the phone away from his ear, trying to avoid Maria's babbling about all the ways she would make him suffer if he hurt Liz.  
  
The brunette in question came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a pair of jeans and a red blouse. She had let her wet long hair down and looked utterly beautiful. No no no no. He hadn't just thought that again. Ok, yes he had. But it wasn't forbidden to check out a pretty woman even if you had a girlfriend, was it?  
  
She gave him a questionning glance when she discovered him holding his phone between his thumb and his index and looking at it astonished... He looked up at her and mouthed 'Maria'. Understanding the problem, she took the cell and started telling everything to her best friend, including how he would sleep downstairs.  
  
It was now Max's turn to take a shower. Why couldn't she help but listen to the soothing sound of the water falling on the floor? Or was she just more distracted by the person taking the shower? Hmm. She tried to pay attention to the TV but her mind kept wandering back to the man in the bathroom. The phone started to ring. Why did phones always ring when the person trying to be reached couldn't answer?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Oh no. Not again.  
  
"Liz Parker, temporary secretary, and you?"  
  
"Tess Harding, Max's girlfriend"  
  
Oh no. Why on earth did she pick up this call? And how was she going to explain that she couldn't talk to her boyfriend because he was naked under the shower just on the other side of the door? Bad thought, bad thought.  
  
Tbc. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After a few seconds of silence, an annoyed girlfriend on the phone finally voiced the problem  
  
"Can I talk to him, please? He will surely explain me why a woman answered my call when I know it's past bedtime in France."  
  
'Dear oh dear !!! Think fast Liz, think fast'  
  
She didn't know about Max's life, if this Tess was just a fling or an important relationship. But she wasn't surprised that he had a girlfriend. A guy like him just couldn't be single, it would be a shame. a so beautiful specimen. She had to weight her words, the less she said, the better. She didn't want to be the source of a big misunderstanding that would put an end to this couple. Liz knew by experience that nothing could be worse than thinking your boyfriend was a cheater..  
  
"eh, I'm really sorry but I didn't hear you well, there's like an echo.. hello?hello?"  
  
"I can hear you perfectly here. I want to talk to Max. PLEASE"  
  
She didn't need to shout, Liz thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, you want . talk . Evans? .. will.." Liz tried to say, imitating a bad reception before hitting the end button and switching off the phone.  
  
Well, this would put off the inevitable. At least Max would be the one to have to deal with her..  
  
Several minutes later, Max finally stepped out of the bathroom, still dressed as a businessman and found Liz sitting on the bed . She seemed to be engrossed in a television program about the different ways to fly-fish. Without stopping watching TV, she said to him:  
  
"I've just had the confirmation that men are never there when you need them.."  
  
"What? Afraid of a miserable spider I suppose, aren't we? I just don't think you could find a mouse in this kind of hotel" Glancing at the TV he added "Or did you need comforting after seeing a dead fish on this screen?"  
  
"I'm not that helpless, you know." She replied, finally turning her head and making eye contact "Your girlfriend. On the phone. Simply wanted to speak to you to know why another woman said 'hello' to her"  
  
Max looked surprised before asking with a mixture of annoyance and anxiety  
  
"And how did you handle the situation?"  
  
"Why, I'm very proud of myself. I was really polite, I didn't say anything wrong.."  
  
"Ouch" he interrupted her, making a face "Now do please tell me what you did"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence" she said rolling her eyes before turning her head to watch the TV again.  
  
"If I have learned anything about you during those few hours, it's that you're kind of direct." He was standing , looking at her while she seemed to completely ignore him.  
  
Liz simply shrugged so he kept going  
  
"But with Tess, you know, you have to be a little diplomatic. She could get a wrong idea.."He explained to her, speaking with his hands.  
  
"Well YOU will have to be * very * diplomatic then."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked worried  
  
"I just let her think that we had a bad reception here and that I couldn't hear her. So the line went dead and you can say it was really bad timing because the battery went off too.. That's all, no big deal! I just didn't want to do all the "diplomatic" works for you. It is your job, as her boyfriend, to make things clear. Couldn't spoil your fun.."  
  
They stopped their conversation and concentrated on the voice-over.  
  
"La pêche à la mouche est un sport noble qui demande beaucoup de concentration et de préparation. En effet, la clé de la réussite réside dans la fabrication de la mouche car le rôle de l'appât est déterminant. Nous allons maintenant suivre Alain, 58 ans, pêcheur depuis sa plus tendre enfance.. "  
  
(" Fly-fishing is a noble sport which requires a lot of concentration and of preparation . Indeed, the key to success lies in the fabrication of the fly since the role of the bait is decisive. Now, we will follow Alain, 58 years old, fisherman since his earliest days.")  
  
During the commentary, Max had sat down next to Liz on the bed. Never taking his eyes off the screen, he told her:  
  
"How can you watch something like that? It's soporific and in French !"  
  
"For your information, I'm a French teacher, so it isn't a problem.. And frankly, it's not that bad.If you'd just listen, it would be a lot more interesting.."  
  
"Come on, like someone would like to know how our dear Alain makes his flies.. Seeing the time, it must be to help insomniacs to fall asleep.."  
  
Before she could respond, someone knocked at the door . It simply was the room service bringing the dinner.  
  
"So, what did you order?" Liz inquired  
  
"I didn't know what you like so I took some "Canard à l'orange" (duck with orange) , salmon in case you'd prefer fish but for hors d'oeuvre, I asked for some foie gras.."  
  
"Seems delicious!!"  
  
They sat at the newly set table and started eating. Both realizing that, apart from their bantering, they had never truly made conversation.  
  
"So" Max tried "Who is Liz Parker?"  
  
Liz looked up, surprised by his question but answered nonetheless..  
  
"Elizabeth Parker, 25 years old, French teacher, live in LA but born in Roswell, NM. Satisfied?"After a few seconds, becoming really curious she couldn't help adding "And you?"  
  
"Maxwell Evans, 27 years old, lawyer, born and currently living in LA even if I have to often go to NY.." After some awkward minutes, Liz finally said  
  
"You know, we will never see each other again so you can feel free to ask any questions you want.."  
  
"Single?"  
  
She let out a laugh, but he didn't miss the little flash of pain in her eyes  
  
"Yes"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Curious, aren't we?"  
  
"Eh! You said I could ask any questions I wanted.. It's just to make some conversation.."  
  
"Yeah, but you could just have asked about the weather or how many times you went fly-fishing.."  
  
He chuckled  
  
"Ok, I've got the message!!"  
  
But when Liz looked into his eyes, she understood that he would ask again later on.  
  
"All right." She took a deep breath and said " We broke off 3 months ago"  
  
Sensing it wasn't an easy topic he asked  
  
"We?"  
  
"I.. I dumped him after I found him with another woman in our bed.."  
  
"Ouch..the jerk"  
  
"You can say that" Swallowing her glass of wine she added "But I'm a cheater magnet you know."  
  
"The boyfriend before him, we were like, high school sweethearts.. And one day, I went to his house, where he was supposed to watch a game with his best friend. And you want to know what happened??"  
  
"Go ahead.."  
  
"He was playing kiss-faces with his best friend, his very male best friend.."  
  
"He was gay?"  
  
"Worse. Bi. He said he loved me too, and the asshole even suggested that we had a threesome if it made me feel better"  
  
"I don't believe it.. What did you do?"  
  
"I gave him a taste of my knee.Where it hurts..."  
  
"You know, I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. I only met you a few hours ago..And you know already so much about me.."  
  
"It's maybe because, like you said, we're strangers and we won't meet again.. It's like a psychologist, he doesn't judge you.."  
  
"And you? Tell me about your love life.."  
  
It took a few seconds before Max answered, for he was lost in her doe eyes.. She seemed to be so strong, he thought. He couldn't understand how someone could go and find another woman when he had Liz as girlfriend, and even less how a guy could become gay..  
  
"I have got one or two girlfriends in high school then maybe a few flings in college, but I met Tess 4 years ago, and we have been together for 3 years now."  
  
"Is she the love of your life?"  
  
"I don't know. At first, we became really close friends and after that one thing leading to another. And now I think that everyone's expecting me to propose soon"  
  
"You don't want to?"  
  
"I don't know.. I love her and she loves me. But it isn't in a passionate way, I feel like it's more like a companionship, for me at least. I don't know, I'm confused. I was hoping that this little break would help me . But I'm more confused than ever " He said the last part, looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
They finished eating, talking about their childhood and their days in high school.  
  
It was now late and Max stood up, putting an end to their lovely dinner  
  
"Well, now I'm going downstairs to sleep. I will see you tomorrow morning I suppose. Sleep tight" He excused himself with a smile.  
  
"Good night"  
  
He walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
A few seconds later, when Liz finally realized what was happening, she opened the door and called in the hall  
  
"Max!"  
  
He was just a few meters away. He turned around and smiled at her  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was thinking, you could always sleep on the armchair you know, it would be quieter there than in the salon ".  
  
He nodded, his smile widened and both of them entered the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
Tbc. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for your replies !!! It means a lot to me..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Once both inside, Liz locked herself in the bathroom to change her clothes before going to bed.. But then she had to make a crucial decision.  
  
Could she wear her only clean piece of nightclothes she had left, which by the way was a rather short nightdress, when you were in the same room than a stranger of the opposite sex??? Even if it wasn't a very very sexy one??  
  
Ten minutes later, she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door..  
  
"You aren't going to sleep in the bathroom, are you ? Otherwise I will go downstairs, it isn't a problem at all.."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just changing clothes.."  
  
Sexy pictures invaded his thoughts..The little devil in him imagined that, behind this very door, a beautiful woman was taking off her garments. 'you sick pervert!' Max shook his head, trying to get those images out of his mind..  
  
He went to sit down on the armchair and saw Liz finally going out of the bathroom, wearing a dressing gown. He watched as she climbed in bed and then, once under the sheets, put it off.  
  
"Please tell me you're not sleeping naked !!" he said suddenly, standing up straight  
  
"What? Never seen a naturist before??" she couldn't help teasing..  
  
"I beg you pardon?" If she really didn't wear anything at all, he SO couldn't stay in the same room. He was human, a poor male with testosterone for God's sake !!  
  
"You know, those persons who like to go to the beach or to the supermarket or even cycling naked !!"  
  
Seeing her smirk, he replied with a little grin  
  
"So what? Are you telling me that you go and buy your leeks or your fish naked? I'm sure the fish vendor wouldn't mind.."  
  
She rolled her eyes before answering  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not some kind of exhibitionist.So, sorry to disappoint you, but I have some clothes on.."  
  
Max let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.. But didn't she know what kind of effect it would have on a guy??  
  
They wished each other good night, she in the king size bed, he on his armchair and Liz turned off the lamp.  
  
About half an hour later.  
  
Max started to sink in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position and then..  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
"What? What happened?" Liz panicked, sat up and turned her bedside lamp on. Waiting a few seconds for her eyes to get used to the bright light, she then discovered Max in a strange position and grimacing in pain.  
  
"What did ."  
  
"I...I can't..move! I think I made an awkward movement.."  
  
She got up and went to him. For an instant, Max forgot everything about his pain and took in Liz's appearance..  
  
She was wearing a pale blue chemise with some lace just below the top of her cleavage. But the most interesting detail was that it was mid-thigh length. The light from behind her gave Liz a glowing look that made Max think of an angel. He unconsciously groaned.  
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
The soft voice brought him back to reality.Oh God, did he just groan out loud? At least he had an alibi.  
  
Not getting any answer, she asked  
  
"Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
  
"No no.. Don't worry, it isn't serious, it happened once or twice before.."  
  
"So what did you do to make this stop ?"  
  
Realizing one thing, he looked up, feeling guilty and replied  
  
"Uh, well.. I lay down.."  
  
"Okay, I will help you "  
  
"But.." Max didn't finish his sentence as he winced, making his way to the bed.  
  
"Here.. Lie on your stomach , I will give you a massage"  
  
"No, no, you don't have to !! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.." But he did as she said.  
  
"Shut up buddy or I will make it worse!"  
  
"All right then, work your magic"  
  
She was sitting on the bed, massaging him and but started asking questions to vanish the awkward silence..  
  
"So, I think I didn't ask.. Where are you going to?"  
  
"New York, I have some cases to take care of.. And you ?? LA?"  
  
"Exactly.. I'm going back to my family and my work.."  
  
"If it isn't too indiscreet, what were you doing in France?"  
  
"Well, I was helping to establish an exchange program between a French high school and Jefferson High School... And you?"  
  
"One of my most important clients chose to live in France but he still wants me to be his lawyer.."  
  
"Wow, you must be doing your job very well then..."  
  
"Well, I try to do my best."  
  
Not really at ease with this conversation he added "Do you know that I feel better already? You really have a magical touch.. I think I will go back to my chair." He mumbled, even if he would rather stay there, his face against the pillow on which Liz's scent was already impregnated.  
  
"Yeah, like you could rape me when you can't even move without pain.." she murmured and continued massaging him.  
  
A few minutes later, she realized that he had fallen asleep.. She let him on the covers while she went under them and, in turn, fell asleep.  
  
Max slowly woke up and felt a body against him. He finally opened his eyes and found a beautiful face a breath away from him. He didn't even try to remember where he was, why he was there, he simply scrutinized this gorgeous brunette. He realized that his arm was around her waist, like he was trying to keep her against him. Asleep, she looked so peaceful and somewhat fragile, stirring in him the need to protect her.. He didn't move at all, not wanting to wake her up, and memorized every detail of this moment, of an incredible encounter between strangers, a nice memory of a beautiful woman he would never meet again. Both of them lived in Los Angeles.Perhaps it was meant to be . Maybe he could find a way to meet her again there. But why on earth would he want to see a woman again when he loved Tess ?? Perhaps he simply wasn't in love .. Oh God, he sounded like Isabel when she had love problems..  
  
It was at this moment that the phone of the room chose to ring.. And with his luck, it was on Liz's beside table.. He tried to reach it before it woke her up..  
  
When he finally picked up the phone, the top of his body was above her, all his weight on one elbow, near her face..  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello sir. I'm sorry to disturb you but this is the wake-up call of 7:00 am you demanded yesterday." Max noticed that Liz's breathing was starting to change..  
  
"Oh yes, thank you." He was ready to hang up when the receptionist spoke again. She was now slightly moving..  
  
"I would like to inform you that the strike stopped, sir. You will be able to fly back today." Her forehead was now resting against his elbow.  
  
"Thank you" He saw her frowning and then blinking.  
  
"Oh, and breakfast will be served at the Hotel restaurant, downstairs."  
  
"Thank you very much." And he hung up. The next thing he knew, he was on his back, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry !! I didn't mean to..I opened my eyes and I saw a man above me.. I.. I..didn't know where I was..Are you okay? How is your back?"  
  
Max was now standing up and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm ok.. But you have some damn good self-defense mechanism.You literally threw me out of the bed!" He chuckled  
  
"Well, if you weren't awake it had definitely helped you out.." she grinned.  
  
A few minutes later, they were ready and heading downstairs for breakfast before sharing a cab once again. It would then lead them to the airport, the place where their ways would take different directions.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hi !!! here's the new part. hope you will like it !!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was a little before nine o'clock and since Max Evans and Liz Parker had walked in the airport, they had stayed together, waiting for one another when the other was asking for information at the counter of their companies.They were actually making their ways towards the large windows where they could observe the planes taking off while conversing..  
  
"Would you mind if we spend my 2 hours left here together ?" asked an hopeful Max.  
  
"Not at all. I have more than 5 hours to kill, and you, being the hero you are, will be able to save me again from some embarrassment" She said dramatically letting out a sigh and referring to her earlier 'incident'. She was walking next to Max when she had managed to trip but just before she had fallen, Max had caught her, linked arms with her and never let it go. Neither did she complain about it. Since then, Liz felt like glowing, a warm tingle spreading through her body and she thought that nothing could diminish her smile.  
  
Max, as for him, couldn't quite put his finger on the source of his contentment.  
  
They were then just sitting on a bench in silence, looking at the planes, lit up by the morning sun, taking away hundreds of travelers to unknown destinations.  
  
During those comfortable minutes, Max was enjoying those last moments with this woman, simply sitting near her, so near in fact that their bodies were slightly pressed against the other's. He was unconsciously trying to memorize everything and those instants were enough to nourish his memory.  
  
But his alter ego didn't have the same opinion..  
  
He kept telling Max to go for it and to take her in the bathroom if he really wanted something to remember. According to him, it was what, deep down, he wanted, like any normal guy .  
  
"Max. Max ! MAX!!" Yes, the kinky boy in him really really loved the sound of that. Lost in those oh so inappropriate but yet enjoyable thoughts, he nearly missed Liz's question.  
  
"Are you all right? You look a little flushed and you didn't seem to hear me calling out your name.."  
  
"Hmm.. Don't worry, I'm OK.. just a little hot, though ."  
  
They fell once more in a short silence before Liz spoke again in a soft voice.  
  
" I have a little favor to ask .."  
  
'You want me to take you in the bathroom? No problem, I would be happy to oblige' went wild Max's little devil with all those possibilities .  
  
"Well, I don't often go to France so, each time, I try to visit as much as possible and each time I make like something between a travel journal and a diary.. You know, with photos, commentaries and personal thoughts.. And the strike being a part of my journey, I will write about it and I would like to find an automatic photo booth to take a photo with the wonderful stranger who helped me out ."  
  
But the real question going on in Liz's mind was : Would the photo really go in her diary ??  
  
Before he had time to respond she added: "I know, that sounds pretty weird but well, I would like to immortalize my knight in shinning armor.."  
  
Max stayed pensive a few seconds before finally answering  
  
"At only one condition" ' That you will let me take you in the bathroom.' ' Oh god, shut up !! You sound like a rutting animal and if she unfortunately discovers what's going on in here, she's going to make an eunuch of you..'  
  
"Only if we take 2 photos and you give me one of them"  
  
Where did that come from? What if Tess found it??? Oh hell, he would simply hide it for he really wanted something to materialize their encounter. But his thoughts didn't have time to drift further as Liz took his hand, her suitcase and pulled him with a smile across the airport searching for the photo booth. Once they found it, they paused a few seconds in front of it, contemplative, before Max asked :  
  
"Ok, so what do you have in mind? What do you think of you, sitting on the stool and me standing behind you?" Safe pose there.  
  
"Well I think you're too tall to fit in the frame !! I was rather thinking about sitting on your lap if it's all right with you. So there will be both our heads you know.. For I don't want just your chest on the photo" and she added for herself 'At least not a fully clothed chest'  
  
Max truly didn't know what to do.. What could he say? She had just proposed to sit on his lap but how could he explain to her that it wasn't something to ask to a normal guy who wasn't neither her boyfriend nor her brother ??  
  
So he did the only thing he could do. He simply nodded.  
  
Liz put some coins in the machine and they started to follow the instructions and strike a pose.  
  
At first, Max was too serious and when Liz began to lean against him, he tried to put some distance between them but it was an impossible task. He couldn't tell if he was in hell or in heaven but if Liz didn't stop then to wriggle on his lap, she would very soon find something poking her. Well, it wasn't his fault if a particular area of his body chose this one moment to come to life. It was just a hormonal reaction for a male body while a woman, very beautiful by the way, was trying to be as close to him as possible. Or so he was telling himself.  
  
Seeing his uneasiness in the mirror she teased  
  
"Stop being so serious !! I won't bite if you don't ask, I promise !!"  
  
He was looking down at her smiling a little, she turning her head to meet his gaze when they heard the loud click of the camera. This shot being their last possible try, they went out of the booth and waited for the photos to be developed.  
  
Meanwhile, Max was thinking where he could put this photo, somewhere he could often remember this nice 'adventure'. at least not in his wallet or in a frame, even if he wanted to because he didn't know what explanation he would give Tess if he put it next all the family's reunions photos. But this made him think of something . He suddenly realized that he didn't have any picture of Tess and him alone.. It was always with their group of friends or families but never a romantic one like 2 lovers looking at each other. What kind of boyfriend was he?? He was feeling awful for he didn't even had the decency to call her girlfriend back the night before nor had he bought her a present while he was in Paris.  
  
The photos finally came out of the machine. Liz took them in her hand and smiled at the chemistry one could clearly see looking at it. They seemed like 2 lovers when they were only 2 persons who didn't know each other for more than a day.. She felt Max staring at them from above her shoulder.  
  
"They're quite nice, aren't they?" he said  
  
"Yes, but since I was not the one behind the lens, it couldn't be a disaster.."  
  
"Are you one of those 'artists' who only take photos of feet?" he chuckled  
  
"Not at all. I can also miss the person's head, forget my finger in front of the lens or take a monument crooked.. It's all in my capacities you know.."  
  
They walked away, laughing, each one holding their photo when Max voiced his question:  
  
"Well, I need your help and I wish it won't annoy you too much..But you would be my life-saver "  
  
" After what you did for me last night, I would be glad to finally help you out. Tell me."  
  
"I need a feminine point of view to buy a present to my girlfriend and to my mother.."  
  
"And not for your sister ?" Great, she had almost forgotten that he was not free but she was still curious about this Tess..  
  
" It's a lost cause. Either it isn't the right size or she found it hideous or had it all ready.. My mother will be delighted even if it's monstrous and as for Tess.. I don't have the faintest idea!"  
  
"You don't know what to offer to your girlfriend ??" she said incredulously  
  
"It's not like that.." he squirmed "My sister is friend with her.. So she simply has to put me on the right track or come with me shopping.. Isabel just doesn't trust me with that sort of things.."  
  
"Well, tell me more about her.." she responded laughing  
  
"I think I can resume her in 3 words : your total opposite.. She's your size but blonde.." and they kept talking, laughing and teasing each other while searching for a present..  
  
It was now time for Max to embark.. They were both standing face to face, looking in each other's eyes, not really knowing how to say goodbye to the other.. Wouldn't shaking hands seem too formal and cold?? But one didn't just hug someone you had only met less than 24 hours ago. Unless..  
  
"Well, I would like to thank you again for what you did last night.. You don't know how grateful I am.."  
  
"It was nothing, really. I'm glad I could help you.." Max smiled watching Liz putting a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well, I think this is a goodbye.."  
  
"Maybe, one day we'll bump into each other in LA" Liz said, not noticing Max's secret smile.  
  
"I hope so..I hope so.." and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Once in his embrace, Liz felt like she had never been more safe and secure in her life. Like she was in a warm cocoon out of the world.. A strange feeling really.. Max could feel her hair caressing his hand but resisted the urge to pass his hand through it He couldn't risk her thinking he was a fetishist..  
  
But seeing other people saying their farewells above his shoulder, she couldn't help suggesting..  
  
"Well, why don't we say goodbye like anyone else here?" and with that, she kissed him on both cheeks, letting her lips linger a bit more than necessary on his soft skin. It wasn't her fault if she thought that the mixing of his scent and his aftershave was addictive..  
  
"I think I like this way better.." he chuckled  
  
They both heard the call for all the passengers of his flight and they broke away. She watched him walking away but before showing his ticket to the flight attendant he turned around, gave a last wave and a wink. He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, standing like that with her hair down and a smile on her face, just for him.. He disappeared in the corridor, his alter ego screaming at him that he would always regret to not have listened to him..  
  
"Maybe one day we will meet again.." Liz murmured. She turned around and made her way to a bench where she would spend another 3 hours before leaving, never sensing that, along the way, Max had put something in her pocket. 


	8. Chapter 7

Happy new year everyone!!!  
  
Thanks again for your replies.  
  
I hope this part will answer some of your questions.. ; 0 ))  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Liz was now finally sitting in the plane.. She sighed loudly.. How did she end up there?? The most undesirable seat in all the aircraft for sure. She was in the middle of the central alley, between a young capricious boy who seemed to not be able to live without his Game Boy and a slightly overweight man who was in a staring contest with the olives in her salad. He just kept pushing his greasy glasses back up with his middle finger and putting his weight on their common armrest to have a better view of her plate. it wouldn't be that bad if he could stop sniffing . That was going too far ! Even if the food wasn't that great, she wanted to appreciate it without feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Would you stop the hypnotic approach please?? If you want so much these olives, you could simply ask you know." She said without lifting her eyes from her plate.. When she decided to look up and make eye contact with the person she was speaking to, Liz added "And today being my 'let's be generous' day of the year, I could even offer you a tissue.." Well, she might seem rude but she was feeling better already..  
  
"What? Are you talking to me? Don't you know that I'm allergic to olives? You want my death, don't you? You're like them. This is a conspiracy." the man started to reply with an indignant tone.  
  
Liz let him ramble and finished her lunch. Five minutes later, her strange neighbor had eventually put an end to his speech. She closed her eyes for a second before realizing how * lucky * she was to have the noise of a laser saber in her left ear. No, she wasn't even watching Star Wars, it was the sound of the Game Boy.. She turned her head to her left and said  
  
"Listen young boy. Either you turn the sound off or you put your earphones on or they're going to find Pikachu in your stomach next time you have an X- ray.."  
  
There must have been a murderous flame in her eyes because he looked up, met her gaze, stopped for a second and quickly put his earphones on..  
  
Well, now she could finally daydream about everything she wanted. For example, a very fine handsome man.. Whose name began by M and ended by X . She wondered what Max stood for.. Maximilien, Maxime, Maxwell ?? Ok, let be realistic.. His name could be Bob or Dick, it wouldn't change the fact that he was gorgeous.Literally edible. This man had an air/something about him.. She hadn't become so comfortable with someone of the opposite sex so quickly before.. It seemed that she could tell him all about herself without feeling embarrassed. Well, she believed it could have been the beginning of a great complicity. Kind of like the big brother she never had.. She mentally shook her head.. A relation like that would be immoral. She wouldn't stop having incestuous thoughts for God's sake !  
  
Liz simply couldn't deny that Max had some Prince Charming material in him. Gentle, fun to be around, intelligent AND handsome. For a while, she had believed men like that didn't exist anymore.. In her eyes, he was the last of a kind : Good-looking AND able to make a conversation that didn't involve sexual positions. She sighed and turned her head to her left, trying to see a little of the sky through the windows and cursing the lucky ones who were sitting next to them.  
  
She sunk deeper into her seat and closed her eyes. She should get some sleep now.. With a little luck, all of this would be a dream, one of those she wouldn't remember when she would wake up.. It could sound a bit strange that she suddenly wanted to forget him but, in a way, thinking about him put her in an uncomfortable position. For Prince Charming had already found his Princess and she had, some time ago, swore to herself that she would never be the Witch going after a taken man and above all, stealing him away. She blinked several times and then closed her eyes tighter than before, wanting to make go away painful memories of a time when she was the Princess and the Witch had red curls .  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelt. We are beginning our descent toward New York"  
  
Max stood still. He didn't even hear the announcement. He was lost in thought, watching through the windows the little houses growing bigger and bigger. And with each passing second bringing him closer to this fateful moment when he would set foot on his home land, his doubts became bigger and bigger too. Had he done the right thing? Was it right of him to use that kind of "stratagem"? Thinking about it, he was in a way obliging her to speak to him again. And well, she hadn't really expressed the wish to hear about him again. The only thing he could say to his defense was that he didn't want her to become once again one of those nameless faces in that "urban jungle" that was LA.  
  
In his eyes, she had to be one of a kind for meeting strangers was an everyday occurrence for him and never had he spent so much time hoping he would see them again.Those thousands of people he would, for the life of him, never remember speaking to. He had to be honest with himself: he would always remember her for he had really like their time together and he simply loved her spirit. The fact that she was utterly beautiful had, of course, nothing to do with that statement.. Right, he could always keep telling himself that..  
  
He only hoped he wouldn't regret his decision because their encounter appeared to him like a parenthesis in their life, like a moment out of time and out of space and perhaps their complicity in thoses instants wouldn't be the same in real life. He didn't know why, but it made him remember the fragile summer crushes having to face later the reality that was High school years.  
  
At least with his little stratagem, he would gain time with Tess so he could explain to her what really happened at the airport and not face an angry girlfriend about the "a woman answered my boyfriend's phone" argument.. And well, he sighed, he didn't want to cross an upset woman when she had taken lessons from his own sister..  
  
"Sir?" interrupted a feminine voice.  
  
He looked up and met the gaze of the blue-eyed flight attendant who happened to have long brown hair like a certain person he couldn't get out of his mind. But well, by the look of it, Liz's seemed softer..  
  
"Yes?" he finally answered, his voice sounding huskier due to hours of sleep and daydreaming..  
  
Misunderstanding his tone and looks and simply believing this Adonis was finding her to his liking, she leaned over and murmured near his ear..  
  
"You should buckle your seatbelt, sir. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to you, would we?"  
  
She licked her lips, stood up straight and winked at him before walking away..  
  
Well, was it just him or was she swaying her behind a little too much?  
  
The way she had looked at him like he was her next meal didn't affect him one bit.. He buckled his belt and went back to his thoughts.. Would Liz be pleased to have a way to see him again or would she be annoyed? He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and looked at a particular picture in it.. Well, maybe she would just meet him again to make him "swallow" his phone like she had promised him.. He smiled at the thought, turned his head and admired the landscape, the smile never leaving his lips..  
  
A few hours later, Liz's plane finally landed on LA's ground. After having spent nearly 30 minutes praying that her suitcase had not been lost, she eventually found it and was ready to face the crowd in search of her best friend who should be waiting for her. She quickly spotted her but she couldn't believe what she was seeing..  
  
Here was a totally excited Maria, holding in one hand a few balloons of every color and in the other one a sign on which was written her name surrounded by little hearts and bears.  
  
"Oh my God.." she muttered. She walked closer to her friend  
  
"I regret to inform you you're not my best friend anymore Maria.." she stated before giving her a tight hug.  
  
They were laughing but then she heard Maria murmuring  
  
"Chica, I need to breathe !!" then she put one hand on Liz's shoulder and said very seriously  
  
"Are you telling me, that YOU, Liz Parker, miss-I-don't-give-a-damn-what- the-others-think, are ashamed of me??"  
  
"Me? Ashamed of you? NE-VER !!" she laughed, rolling her eyes.. "Just trying to see the usefulness of a sign when we know each other since kindergarten.."  
  
"Come on Lizzie!! Have you never dreamed to do like in movies?"  
  
"Even with little bears and hearts?"  
  
"Well" Maria replied with a secretive tone "It was in fact Michael's idea.."  
  
"Michael's ??" It had to be his sensitive side speaking, she thought, trying not to laugh..  
  
"He said that, while I was at it, I could always put some decorations.. If you had seen his face when he saw it.. He literally refused to come with me ! Damn, I almost forgot.."  
  
She stopped, put her balloons in Liz's hand and searched for something in her handbag only to take a camera out of it a second later. She looked up and tried to find someone before shouting at a man..  
  
"Mister! Mister! Please, one second please!!"  
  
Poor man, Liz thought.. He was startled and looked like a deer caught in the headlight trying to find an escape..  
  
"Could you take a photo of my friend and I, please? It's very important to us."  
  
The man groaned but eventually took a photo of Liz and Maria, smiling like crazy, with the brunette holding balloons while the blonde was showing a sign, with in background, people giving them weird looks..  
  
"What was that for?" asked a more than curious Liz  
  
"I didn't tell you.." she giggled "but Michael couldn't believe I would do that" then impersonating her boyfriend she added "Yeah, and I would stop watching Hockey games.."  
  
"Oh god !! I'm sure he's going to regret having opened his mouth. Very soon.." Liz winked, knowing her best friend very well.  
  
"Oh yeah, very soon and very much" Maria answered in a singsong voice..  
  
Liz was feeling observed so she turned her head and spotted a child looking intently and enviously at the colorful balloons she was still holding..Seeing him trying to hide behind his mother, she started making her way to him.  
  
Maria saw her best friend walking toward the young boy and giving the balloons to him. She was smiling at the scene.. Liz had such a big heart.. and such a soft spot for kids.. She really had her ways with them for the shy child was now giving Liz a peck on her cheek..  
  
Once she was back, Liz commented..  
  
"Aaah.. Children.. they're so cute.. They shouldn't ever grow up.." she sighed..  
  
"So, Miss Parker, tell me how your trip was." she said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively..  
  
"Well, dear miss Deluca, I was very disappointed.. Not a single steward in all the plane to try something in the bathroom with.. You know, one of those handsome men in one of their sexy uniforms.."  
  
They were now getting in Maria's car when its owner wondered  
  
"And Mr. Gorgeous Guy? With a voice like his, you just had to have your way with him!" she playfully elbowed Liz in the ribs..  
  
"MARIA!!!! Come on, he has a girlfriend!!" she laughed..  
  
"So does it mean that he refused?? " She asked with a big grin  
  
"Noo. He was a wonderful gentleman." She turned her head toward Maria and added "and he has a GIRL-FRIEND"  
  
"Aaah.. that's too bad!!" she answered shaking her head.  
  
They were finally on Liz's doorstep trying to find the key of the apartment when they heard a phone ringing.. and ringing.. and ringing..  
  
"Maria, I think you should answer your phone.. Otherwise Michael is going to have a heart attack if you don't take his call.."  
  
"Come on sweetie.. You know that I will never change "Wonder woman" for some samba.. That would be a crime against women power.."  
  
Samba.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Liz put her hand in her pocket only to find a joyful cell with on its screen written in bold letters 'Pam calling'..  
  
"What are you doing here?" she muttered..  
  
She groaned.. Not again. Should she answer this call, and, above all, who the hell was Pam ??  
  
TBC. 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay.. But hop I will be forgiven now that I'm posting an update.. ;0)  
  
Thanks for your replies!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The phone kept ringing and ringing, its melody resonating in the stairwell. It wouldn't be long before one of Liz's neighbor would open the door to see what the hell was going on..  
  
Maria kept looking back and forth between the cell and her best friend. Was she going to take this call or just keep looking pensively at it?  
  
"So.. Liz, aren't you going to answer it?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Could you look in my bag for my keys please?" She handed Maria her handbag and finally answered the call.  
  
She didn't even have time to say hello.  
  
"Max Evans, you insensitive man, you had me worried sick here! You always call me as soon as you land. I was starting to think something had happened to your plane!!! I even called the airport to know if your flight had arrived!!" shouted an angry voice.  
  
"Hmm.. I'm sorry but I think that .." Liz tried to speak, surprised by the outburst but definitely trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Oh my god!" spoke again the now calm and very feminine voice "I'm so sorry. Please accept my apologies. I think I've just done a wrong number.." and without waiting for Liz's reply, she hung up.  
  
"So?" Maria asked, arching an eyebrow.. The curiosity was getting the better of her. "Who was it? His girlfriend? His mother?"  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
"I assume that it was a Pam from what I read on the screen but I didn't have time to ask.. I bet she's going to call again in a few minutes, she believed she had done a wrong number" she chuckled.  
  
As soon as she finished her sentence, samba could be heard once again.. She let out a resigned sigh while Maria was still looking for the keys in Liz's handbag absent-mindedly, preferring to listen to the conversation, even if she could only hear one side of it.  
  
"Congratulations, you have reached Max Evans's cell !" Liz said in a slightly annoyed sing song voice.  
  
There was a pause. Liz was sure that this Pam was going to hang up again.  
  
"Can I talk to Max please?"  
  
"I'm sorry but he's in New York while his phone is currently staying in LA. But.."  
  
"HERE THEY ARE!!!" Maria shouted, holding Liz's keys..  
  
"What was that?" Pam wondered  
  
"Oh, don't worry, just a cheerful overreacting strange girl.."she paused smiling at the death glare this comment owed her from Maria.. As she started to talk again, explaining to the person she was speaking to that she couldn't help her reach Max, she saw her 'favorite' neighbor half- opening his door as far as the chain would permit it, looking disapprovingly at the source of all the noise.  
  
"Hey Peter!" Maria said blowing him a kiss while Liz winked at the old man.  
  
As soon as he saw them, he started muttering and suddenly slammed the door shut.  
  
"How charming." Liz mumbled.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your life but I'm still here!" spoke again the feminine voice.  
  
"Oh sorry. I think I've even forgotten my manners. I'm Liz Parker, temporary keeper of this cell and you are?"  
  
She could see Maria who was trying very hard not to laugh, starting to struggle with the lock while she was trying to hear Pam's answer.  
  
"Pam Troy, Mr.Evans's secretary" Liz could hear the smile in the woman's voice.  
  
His secretary?? Just his secretary as in only-typing-what-he-says-behind- her-desk or.. as a I-would-do-anything-the-boss-wants-on-his-lap.  
  
Liz tried to forget all about the stereotypes of the boss-secretary relationship to concentrate on her conversation with this Pam Troy..  
  
Wait..  
  
Mrs. Or Miss Pam Troy? But why did she care? It wasn't her life after all and..  
  
"Could you come to the office and drop the cell if you have a moment please? Otherwise a lot of people are going to think the worst if they have his answering machine all the time.."  
  
It was the perfect opportunity for Liz.. Max would have his phone back and she would be able to turn the page.. Well, like there was anything to turn.. She rolled her eyes and agreed with Pam, telling her she would come as soon as she could..  
  
When she finally hung up and entered her apartment, she met the death glare of her best friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I just hear what I think I've heard??" said a not-so-happy Maria, her hands on her hips, scrutinizing Liz.  
  
"What?" Liz repeated  
  
"Did I just hear that you're merely going to his office, give the phone back and that's it?"  
  
"Hmm. Let me think.." she disappeared with her suitcase into her bedroom and shouted a "YES!!" from there.  
  
Maria who was pulling open the curtains, suddenly stopped and made her way toward Liz's room.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you don't want to see him at least one more time."  
  
"Come on, what's the point? I mean, I'm sure that he would rather have me sending it by mail anyway.."  
  
Maria put once again her hands on her hips and looked at the brunette who was unpacking her luggage.. A position that girl obviously loved, Liz thought.  
  
"Lizzie. I know you.." she shook her head "I know that you're trying really really hard to deny that you are dying to see him again."  
  
Liz looked up and started to open her mouth but Maria made a sign with her hand to stop her.  
  
"No no no.. Don't give me the "he's a taken man" speech. I'm not asking you to jump his bones or anything you know.. Just to wait a little before going to give back the phone.. One or 2 days.." seeing the inquisitive look on her best friend's face she tried to explain but Liz was quicker..  
  
"Maria, what am I honestly supposed to expect from that?"  
  
"Liz, I don't pretend to read the future in coffee cups but I just know that if you don't see nor talk to him at least one more time, you will regret it."  
  
"You know, when I'm listening to you, I'm under the impression that my life is a big soap opera.." she laughed. "Oh Brenda, I know that Bryan is going to knock at your door and declares his undying love for you.. even if he does not have the slightest idea of where you live.." Liz mimicked in a very high-pitched voice..  
  
"Well at least, you can't say it's too boring." Maria chuckled and then saw Liz yawning.  
  
"Well, after all the fun, I should let you take a nap.. With the jet lag and everything you must be exhausted. And Mickey G is waiting for me.."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is.. and I won't even tell him that you keep calling him that.." She yawned again. "Sorry, I slept a little during the flight but nothing beats your own bed." She answered, seeing Maria to the door.  
  
"Call me tomorrow, okay? Then we can discuss again the oh-so-gorgeous- stranger- situation." she winked, step out the apartment and went to call the elevator.  
  
"You haven't even seen him !!" Liz rolled her eyes..  
  
"Oh just a feeling." she turned around and went back to Liz to say in a low voice. "You know, I was thinking. He must know his own phone number, doesn't he?" Maria winked again and disappeared into the elevator.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
